The Host Club Goes to the Philippines
by Terry-May
Summary: ON HIATUS Haruhi decides to go to the Philippines to study. Tamaki desperately follows her there and brings the whole Host Club along as well. With a slight problem at the airport, things are set straight but will they actually be able to meet?
1. Chapter 1

The Host Club Goes to the Philippines

**Summary: **Haruhi decides to go to the Philippines to study. Tamaki desperately follows her there and brings the whole Host Club along as well. With a slight problem at the airport, things are set straight but will they actually be able to meet?

**Chapter 1**

"_Kyouya, I am going abroad to study. Specifically, I am going to the Philippines since I have heard that their teaching there is good. Please promise me that you will keep this a secret from the rest. I don't want any commotion there with HIM trying to find me. I shall be leaving on the 3__rd__ of December. By then, I don't want anyone to know of my departure. That's all. Take care. –Haruhi"_

Kyouya read the contents of the note that was left on his office desk a dozen more times until he finally got the message. It was 11am in the morning and Kyouya was sitting in his office when he spied a note stuck on his desk.

It has been a year since the last of the Host Club members graduated university. Hikaru and Kaoru were now managing their own company but they visit the other members every once in a while. Haruhi was now under an internship program in a law firm. Tamaki continues visit from France to Japan to check up on his "daughter" and Mori and Hunny were managing their own businesses well. Kyouya was now head of his family's business and if it were said, he was the only one who hasn't seen Haruhi in the last few months yet she chose to send him a letter about her departure.

It left him wondering and gazing at the sky when a knock was heard. Carelessly, he left the note on a random area on his desk that would be easily spotted by a client.

The so-called client turned out to be the French king himself. He walked in with his head held up and with a proud stride.

"Take a seat first, Tamaki before you go off to say nonsense again," Kyouya ordered his so-called guest.

Tamaki promptly obeyed but as he sat down, he saw the note that Kyouya had carelessly discarded on his desk. He picked it up and read it silently. When he came to realization, he began to speak in a serious tone.

"Kyouya, what is this? How can Haruhi choose to abandon her friends here in Japan!"

Kyouya struck his forehead as the last part was said dramatically.

"She just wants to study abroad and, you're not supposed to know that," Kyouya said.

Tamaki stood up and as Kyouya guessed, he began acting like his old idiotic self.

"But she can't leave us! She can't!" he wailed, waving his arms around.

"So what are you implying?" Kyouya asked, trying to play along with his best friend's game.

Tamaki sat down and began acting serious again.

"We must follow her. Tomorrow, the 3rd of December, we must follow her to the Philippines. Call the other members and book the tickets Kyouya!"

Kyouya nodded because he had no choice but to obey.

The next day, at the Tokyo International Airport… [note that I'm unsure whether this thing exists XD

The Host Club members, minus Haruhi were now clutching their baggage and were heading toward the airplane heading for NAIA [Ninoy Aquino International Airport.

Kyouya was wearing black jeans, a white shirt and a stylish jacket and dark sunglasses. Tamaki was wearing blue jeans, a loose purple shirt depicting 'DADDY KNOWS BEST'. The twins were dressed in cargo pants and vests. Mori was wearing black pants, a white polo shirt and a cowboy hat. Hunny, who had grown a few inches taller was wearing cargo pants as well and a stylish sleeveless shirt with random patterns.

When they finally managed to board a plane[they had decided to travel commoner style they sat down on their respective seats. Kyouya had the aisle seat and Tamaki had the window seat to pacify his ignorance. The twins were sitting beside each other and so was Mori and Hunny.

"This is probably my first time to ride a commoner's airplane, Takashi," Hunyn said excitedly to his companion.

Mori just nodded and rested his head on the chair.

Kyouya was reading a book, trying his best to ignore Tamaki's excited sqeals.

"Look, Kyouya! There's a weird fluffy bird flying close to the plane!" Tamaki told Kyouya excitedly.

"That's not a bird Tamaki," Kyouya said while looking at his book. "It's what you call a cloud."

"Oh," Tamaki said sadly and he continued to gaze outside the windows.

At the twins' seats…

"Ah! Hikaru! My ears feel as if their exploding!" Kaoru whined as he held his ears.

"Let me see, Kaoru," Hikaru said, just as the stewardess passed by.

"Can I have some gum please?" Hikaru asked the lady politely.

The stewardess nodded and gave him a gumball.

Hikaru then gently put the gumball in Kaoru's mouth which made the stewardess squeal at the sight.

A few hours later…

The plane had finally arrived within the Philippine territory and was taxiing towards the arrival area. When the plane came to a complete stop, the Host Club members stood up, gathered all their belongings and headed out to the airport.

The airport they were in wasn't as huge as the airport in Japan. Worst of all, they couldn't understand a majority of what the people were saying.

"Tamaki, Haruhi didn't clearly state where in the Philippines she was going to study in but I have a hint it's in an 'island' they call 'Mindanao'," Kyouya told Tamaki as he looked at his ledger.

"Great Kyouya, now let's board a plane heading for that island," Tamaki said.

"Not yet, Tama-chan, I'm still a little dizzy," Hunny said.

Mori then stood behind Hunny making sure that if he fell, he would catch him.

The twins were looking around curiously, trying to decode the mysterious language they were hearing.

Just then, as they were all sitting down, they heard Kyouya's phone ringing.

"Yes, Tachibana?" Kyouya answered as he stood up once again.

"Young Master, I have confirmed Ms. Fujioka's location. She is in Cagayan de Oro City in Mindanao. I believe you won't have much trouble heading for there. Just take a plane heading for that place. There must be a direct transport there," Tachibana said.

"Well done, we shall be heading there in a while. Send some private police over there as well to pick us up at the airport. I dare say not to bring the limo since there might be some sort of a commotion there," Kyouya said and he pressed the end call button.

"Well, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked, looking up at the standing Kyouya.

"I believe we have to board a plane again," Kyouya said.

"What? No way! All that wasted time for nothing!" Hikaru exclaimed in Japanese a little bit loudly that others turned to look at the bedazzling six.

"We're not heading back to Japan, Hikaru. We're going to Mindanao," Kyouya informed the older Hitachiin.

"And perhaps we should speak in English. I daresay people here wouldn't understand us," Mori told them a little softly.

Hunny and the rest nodded while Kyouya adjusted his glasses.

And so they boarded another plane, waited for one hour and 45 minutes and finally, they arrived at Lumbia National Airport in Cagayan de Oro City where they were picked up by six men in black.

When they arrived at the check out section, they noticed that the people there were speaking a different language compared to the ones in the previous airport.

"Oh my, how can Haruhi go along in this world if she can barely understand them?" Tamaki wondered out loud in English.

"Shut up, Tono," Hikaru tried to speak fast in English.

They boarded a taxi. The seats were rather uncomfortable for their rich asses but they bore with it.

"Um, to the Savier Estates Country Club please," Kyouya told the driver in English but had quite a mispronunciation.

"Ah, to Xavier Estates?" the driver asked in a different accent of English.

"Yes," Tamaki replied.

After 20 minutes of being cramped in the uncomfortable taxi, they arrived at a luxurious-looking mansion that was slightly smaller than their house.

"Hey, Kyouya, is this your summer mansion or something?" Tamaki questioned as he crept up behind Kyouya and put his elbow on his shoulder.

"No, it is not, Tamaki. This is a hotel or so as they say. All we need to do is check in," Kyouya replied, shaking Tamaki's elbow away from his shoulder.

Kyouya and Tamaki along with two bodyguards [private police headed for the check in counter as the rest sat on the two nearby comfy sofas.

"Yes, sir? What may I do for you?" the lady at the counter said politely in English as the two handsome men and bodyguards approached the counter.

"I'd like to book four rooms, all beside each other," Kyouya told the receptionist.

The receptionist nodded and handed them forms which they filled up. [Actually, Kyouya let Tamaki do it since he was more fluent in English than him

After minutes of processing, the lady gave them four keys numbered 204, 205, 206 and 207.

They all headed to their rooms. Kyouya took room 204 while Tamaki took room 205 and the twins took 206. The remaining room key went to Mori and Hunny.

Upon opening the door of the room, they were greeted by a well furnished room with luxurious beds, a bathroom and all those other rich things.

There was a door on the right side of Kyouya's room that led to Tamaki's room. He locked the door fearing intrusion and lay down on his bed.

It was around 6pm, Philippine time and the sky was already darkening. The twins along with Mori and Hunny went swimming right after they woke up from their sleep. [They went to sleep in their room right after they arrived. It's pretty tiring to be traveling

Kyouya was observing them from the glass window and Tamaki was still snoring in his bed, hugging his Kuma-chan.

Once more, Kyouya's phone rung, he answered it and listened to the voice coming out of the receiver.

"Ms. Fujioka will be studying Law at Xavier University. It seems she's staying in her Aunt's house in Xavier Heights. It should be close to where you are," Tachibana said.

"Thank you," Kyouya said and shut his phone close.

Now all he needed to do was just wait for the next day to find Haruhi's dwelling.


	2. Chapter 2

The Host Club Goes to the Philippines

**Summary: **Haruhi decides to go to the Philippines to study. Tamaki desperately follows her there and brings the whole Host Club along as well. With a slight problem at the airport, things are set straight but will they actually be able to meet?

**Chapter 2**

_Flashback:_

_Once more, Kyouya's phone rung, he answered it and listened to the voice coming out of the receiver. _

"_Ms. Fujioka will be studying Law at Xavier University. It seems she's staying in her Aunt's house in Xavier Heights. It should be close to where you are," Tachibana said._

"_Thank you," Kyouya said and shut his phone close._

_Now all he needed to do was just wait for the next day to find Haruhi's dwelling._

The next day…

Kyouya was up early, which was a rare thing for him to do. He was busy sorting some data at the coffee shop below the clubhouse [the place they're staying in which was close to the pool.

The twins and Hunny had gone morning swimming and was currently eating breakfast with Mori.

Tamaki was discussing things with the busy Kyouya who wasn't even listening to him.

"It's amazing that the food here is a little bit cheaper than in Japan," Tamaki said in between bites of his club sandwich.

"Not to mention that the commoner food here is great!" he added.

"If you haven't noticed, it's 4 yen per peso so these things cost nearly as much as those in Japan," Kyouya corrected.

Tamaki nodded and continued eating. The twins were sitting on another table doing their brotherly love act which caused the waitresses to squeal.

Just then, Hunny approached Tamaki, "Ne, ne, Tama-chan. Did you know that they have another school for rich people here in this city?"

Tamaki looked up and questioned, "Is it the school that they call Rosavale School?"

Hunny just nodded.

"How did you know about it Hunny-san?" Tamaki asked.

"My aunt sent her son to school there," Hunny stated simply.

Then Hunny returned to his table where he devoured his strawberry shortcake.

At Haruhi's side…

'This place is a little bit frightening since I can't really understand their dialect,' Haruhi thought to herself.

She was riding on a 'sidecar' attached to a bicycle which was headed for her dormitories. She had just arrived from an overnight trip from Japan and she was still tired but she thought to herself that she could rest once she reached her dorm.

The bicycle contraption zigzagged across the 'gray' subdivision until she reached her destination.

She paid the driver 3 pesos, picked up her belongings and luggage and knocked on the door since there was no doorbell.

A girl, probably aged 12 or 13 opened the door and said in Japanese, "Good morning. You must be Fujioka Haruhi. Pleased to meet you. Please do come in."

Haruhi, understanding the statement, entered and put down her luggage. The house was a mini-mansion. It was well furnished and beautiful. It looked like it belonged to a millionaire.

"Your room is the last door on the left," the girl pointed and helped Haruhi with her language.

"I'm Yurimi Nakashiko by the way but you can call me Yuri or Yumi," the girl said with a cheerful smile.

They walked along until they reached the last door of the left corridor. Yumi handed Haruhi the key and walked off.

Haruhi unlocked the door and stepped in. She dragged her luggage in and closed the door behind her.

She observed the room and found it to be more that what she expected. There was a queen sized bed, a desk, a bookcase with books about law and other references; there was an air conditioner, a big walk-in closet, a table with a mirror in front of it, a tidy bathroom with a shower-tub, sufficient light and a cozy and relaxing atmosphere. There was even a glass sliding door covered by white curtains that led to a terrace.

She felt more or less a guest than a dormer.

"Sigh, I guess it can't be helped. At least the rooming fee is rather inexpensive," Haruhi told herself as she sat on the bed.

She stood up after a few minutes and began unpacking her things. She took out her clothes first and stacked them up neatly in a section of the closet. Then on the table with a mirror, she put her jewelry box. On the end table of her bed, she put a picture of her father and a frame holding the picture of her and the host club.

Meanwhile…

"Tamaki, show me your hand," Kyouya commanded as he watched the twins, Tamaki, Hunny and Mori swim in the pool.

Tamaki immediately obeyed and swam towards Kyouya. He then gave Kyouya his hand while saying, "Aw…mommy's so concerned about me!"

Kyouya ignored his statement and said, "Your hands are pruned. It's time to change and have lunch. Afterwards, let's go sightseeing."

Tamaki's eyes widened as Kyouya said those words. After a few seconds of no blinking, he exclaimed, "Yehey! We're going commoner sightseeing! Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, get out of the pool and get changed. We're going sightseeing!"

Other guests turned to stare at Tamaki with an odd look due to his sudden 'explosion'.

[Time Skip – the Host Club minus Haruhi got out of the pool, changed, had lunch and are now currently in the lobby of the Clubhouse

"Shall we go, Kyouya?" Tamaki asked as he stood up.

"Yehey! We're going! We're going!" the twins and Hunny sang in unison as Mori watched from the sidelines.

Kyouya stood up as well and proceeded to enter a taxi which was waiting at the entrance.

"Asa man ta sir? (translation: Where to sir?)" the driver asked.

"Excuse me?" Hikaru said, unable to understand the driver's statement.

"Ah, sorry. Where are we off to?" the driver repeated.

"To SM," Kyouya answered before anyone could even open their mouth.

"Such a strange place we are in," Hunny said in Japanese as the taxi drove past hedges of roses.

"Hai, we can't even understand what most are saying. Though that statement sounded nearly Japanese," Hikaru stated.

Exiting the gate of Xavier Estates, the taxi took the right road. It proceeded to go on, past at least a dozen buildings.

It continued on until they arrived in front of a big blue structure.

"We've arrived, total bill is P100," the driver announced.

"Ah, thank you," Tamaki said as he took out his wallet and took a crisp 100 peso bill.

He proceeded to get out of the taxi and headed for the eastern entrance. Seeing the taxi leave, they continued on to their destination.

Meanwhile…

Haruhi was sitting on her bed when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said in English.

"Ah, Haruhi! Have you made yourself at home yet?" Yumi asked as she entered. She seemed to be full of energy.

"Yeah. I never expected this actually. I just expected a pad with a bed, closet and a heater. So I guess this is really unexpected," Haruhi said.

"Ahehe, I forced my mom to give you this room. Anyways, who are they?" Yumi asked as she eyed the frame standing on her end table.

"Those were my clubmates. We took that picture three years ago," Haruhi replied, smiling as she reached out to get the frame.

"This is Kyouya-senpai, Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi said as she pointed at each of them respectively.

"Ah, they're all very good looking!" Yumi exclaimed.

She then stood up as Haruhi returned the frame. Yumi walked outside and returned back in carrying a tray with a teapot and cups on it.

"Have some tea," she said as she put the tray on her desk. She then lifted the teapot and poured the tea in the two cups. She then took the two cups and handed one to Haruhi.

"Thank you," Haruhi said gratefully as she received the cup of tea.

"Ano, would you mind telling me about yourself?" Haruhi asked after taking a sip of tea.

"Oh how rude of me! Of course! I am Yurimi Nakashiko. I'm studying in Rosavale School where I am in my 7th year or 1st year of High School. I graduated valedictorian of my batch which was a year ago. I'm 13 years old and I'm happily single," she stated.

"You're saying you don't have a boyfriend?" Haruhi asked in a surprised manner. "How could a beauty such as you not have a boyfriend?"

"Eto…There's this girl in my class that steals all the boys from me," Yumi said sadly.

There was silence for 30 seconds.

"Anways, you need to learn the native language to really fit in. If you want, I'll teach you!" Yumi said excitedly.

"Ah, that would do well," Haruhi told the beaming girl.

"Let's begin. Let's start with the basic sentence structure. Normally, this dialect has two sentence structures that we often randomly use in sentences. The first is subject-verb-complement and the other is verb-complement-subject," Yumi began.

"Go on," Haruhi said after a brief silence.

"So for introductions, let's start with stating your name. In English, it's 'I am Haruhi' but in Cebuano, it's 'Ako si Haruhi'. It's quite similar to Tagalog so just think of it as regular Japanese talk with Kansai."

Haruhi then took out a small notepad and began taking notes.

"For example, if you're going to tell people about yourself, it would be 'Ako si Haruhi. Hikan ko sa Japan ug naa ko diri para magtuon.' But you can exclude the second sentence. That would literally mean in English: 'I am Haruhi. I come from Japan and I am here to study'."

Haruhi then scribbled some notes as Yumi spoke.

"And if they ask you 'Where do you study?' that's 'Asa ka ga tuon?' in our language. If you compare this sentence to the previous sentence, you can see related words. You can see that 'tuon' means 'study' but if you translate it to Tagalog, it would be 'aral'. I do hope you understand."

Haruhi scribbled some more just like Kyouya would in the olden days.

They continued the lesson until the afternoon snack bell rang. They both headed outside to eat on Haruhi's terrace.

Their meal was composed of strawberry shortcake and Coke.

When they finished eating, Yumi asked, "Ne, Haruhi-san, do you want to go sightseeing? I could probably, in the very least, give you a tour at the local mall."

(Ok, I know what you're thinking, you'll be thinking that Haruhi will meet the Host Club at the mall. I mean, eep! Something's coming!)

So Haruhi agreed and they rode Yumi's shiny black Hilux to SM.

In spite of the fact that Yumi was rich, she declined every offer of being chaperoned, stating that being with Haruhi was enough.

Meanwhile…

"Kyouya-kun! I want to check out National Bookstore! It sounds interesting!" Tamaki said as he pointed on a spot on the mall directory.

"But, Tono, we want to go to the arcade!" the twins whined, pointing on another spot on the directory.

Many people were now looking at them, for they were just there standing and pointing at the directory.

"Okay, here's how it goes, Mori and Hunny, you will go with the twins while I'll take care of Tamaki here," Kyouya decided, pushing up his glasses elegantly.

"Yehey! Off to National Bookstore!" Tamaki cheered, punching the air in joy as more people turned to stare at the blonde.

"I just noticed, Tamaki, your hair seems to stand out in this place," Kyouya stated without making eye contact.

"Eh? Why?" the clueless blonde asked.

"Because you're blonde. If you haven't noticed, everyone here has black hair," Kyouya replied as he continued walking.

Tamaki could now spot the red sign portraying 'National Bookstore'.

They walked passed the security check and headed to browse the aisles.

In the meantime…

Haruhi and Yumi entered the eastern entrance of the mall and walked past the security checks as well.

"Haruhi, you wouldn't mind would you? If we stopped by there for a while?" Yumi asked as the pointed at a slightly big shop with a big red sign on it depicting 'National Bookstore'.

They entered the shop and deposited their bags, and Yumi took the deposit card.

"Feel free to browse around," Yumi said as she motioned towards the not so many aisles.

Haruhi then headed for the aisle with the sign that read, 'International Books' as Yumi headed for the paper section.

As Haruhi checked the aisle of books, she spotted a black haired man with glasses engrossed in a book called 'Japanese Course Book'. The book was covering the man's face so Haruhi just ignored him but something about that man made her have the feeling of something tugging at the back of her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

The Host Club Goes to the Philippines

**Summary: **Haruhi decides to go to the Philippines to study. Tamaki desperately follows her there and brings the whole Host Club along as well. With a slight problem at the airport, things are set straight but will they actually be able to meet?

**Chapter 3**

_Flashback: _

_As Haruhi checked the aisle of books, she spotted a black haired man with glasses engrossed in a book called 'Japanese Course Book'. The book was covering the man's face so Haruhi just ignored him but something about that man made her have the feeling of something tugging at the back of her mind._

Haruhi then proceeded to the stuffed toys section and she immediately recognized a blonde man walking around repeatedly as if he were lost.

"Tamaki-san!" Haruhi called, trying to get Tamaki's attention.

Tamaki then glanced at her then in the span of four seconds, he sprinted towards her to engulf her in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my Haruhi! How could you leave your friends back there in Japan?" Tamaki asked while hugging her. 

Luckily, Yumi spotted them before Haruhi suffocated.

"Haruhi-san! You never told me that Tamaki-san was your koibito!" Yumi said teasingly in Japanese.

Haruhi pulled away and said while dusting herself, "He's not my boyfriend. Tamaki, meet Yumi, the daughter of my landowner. Yumi, please meet Tamaki, my old clubmate."

The two bowed courteously to each other while saying, "Pleased to meet you."

"Anyways Haruhi, you haven't seen Kyouya have you?" Tamaki asked after looking around again.

"I do think he was the one reading a Japanese course book just over there," Haruhi replied while pointing to the 'International Books' aisle.

Tamaki quickly headed for the said aisle, leaving Haruhi and Yumi.

The two then followed him to meet Kyouya.

Indeed, the man reading the book was Kyouya.

"Ah, Haruhi. It's been a while since we last met," Kyouya said. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Yurimi Nakashiko," Yumi introduced as she looked into his emotionless onyx orbs.

He took her hand to shake hers and said, emotionlessly, "Kyouya Ootori."

Yumi gave him a devious smirk and released her hand.

"She's the daughter of my landowner," Haruhi told him as Yumi proceeded to talk with Tamaki.

"And perhaps a kohai of my dear cousin," Kyouya muttered.

(THIS DOESN'T MAKE SENSE NOW!)

"What was that you said, senpai?" Haruhi asked, probably hearing his last statement.

"Nothing."

"So where are the other guys?" Haruhi asked Tamaki as they left National Bookstore.

"They left for Quantum. Why?" Tamaki replied.

"Ah, nothing. It's just that I haven't seen them in a while," she quickly explained.

"Oh, Haruhi-chan! It's almost dinnertime! Do you think perhaps we could have dinner together? It'll be my treat," Yumi said after gazing at her watch for a good five seconds.

When she was replied with silence, Yumi spoke up again, "We can invite your old senpais as well."

Kyouya was a bit 'touched' by the word 'old' but he ignored it.

"Ootori-san, Suoh-san, would you like to have dinner with me and Haruhi-san?" Yumi asked the two older and taller men.

"Well, I guess we can't actually turn down this offer..." Kyouya spoke up and pushed up his glasses characteristically. 

"Then that's great! You don't have any problem with Western Meals, right?" Yumi asked him, excitement bubbling within her.

"I don't think they are. Where are we eating anyways, Yumi-san?" Haruhi asked, gazing at Yumi who was asking Kyouya some questions.

Yumi walked a small distance and they arrived at the store beside National Bookstore. The sign on top depicted 'Roadhouse'.

"What a nice choice, Yumi-san," Tamaki exclaimed but not so explosively. He actually learned his lesson from all the stares he was receiving from others. 

The group of four, forgetting about Mori, Hunny, and the twins, headed inside the dainty restaurant.

**A/N: **Well, sorry for the long update. This was the only file I manged to find after ransacking my two USBs and my MP4...-sweat- Please pity my poor soul!


End file.
